Viaje a Hogwarts
by Destello
Summary: ¿Que hacemos en hogwarts? Gritaron histericas las hermanas Black. ¡Por Merlin, Cassy! No grites ¡Callate Victoria!


-"¡Cassy!"- La llamaron. Cassy apenas levanto la vista de su libro…

-"¡Cassandra!"- De nuevo la voz entro a su cerebro, pero rápidamente la alejo, Voldemort no podía ser mas idiota…

-"Cassandra Daniela Black"- Grito molesta su madre –"O te peinas ahora mismo o te quemo los libros de Harry Potter"

La cabeza de la muchacha de alborotado cabello negro alzo la cabeza y abrió mucho sus ojos grises…

-"No puedes estar hablando enserio…"

En respuesta su madre alzo un encendedor con la mano derecha y lo acciono. Con la otra mano alzo un libro en el que claramente se leia: Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte.

-"¡NO!"- Grito totalmente fuera de si la muchacha. –". ¡ESE ESTA AUTOGRAFEADO POR LA AUTORA!"-

Con un grito de indignación, furia y miedo, la muchacha de ojos grises intento arrebatarle a su madre el libro.

Katy Cohen, ahora Black, sonrio con suficiencia y le entrego el libro junto con un peine.

-"O te peinas ahora mismo, señorita. O este y todos los demás libros se queman." Le advirtió a su hija. –"Y me importara un cacahuate que estén o no autografiados"- Y con esto, Katy salio del cuarto de su hija cerrando la puerta tranquilamente atrás de si, como si los gritos y las amenazas jamas se ubieran producido.

Cassy tomo el libro entre sus brazos y lo arrullo como si fuera un bebe. Luego, miro indignada a la puerta, como si esta tuviera la culpa de sus desgracias. Coloco el libro en su cama y miro ceñuda al peine.

Al final suspiro y empezó a cepillar su cabello negro. No se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría silenciosamente y entraba una chica de doce años, pelo castaño y ojos azules, estaba completamente peinada y vestida, parecía que iba a un evento de gran importancia. Al ver a su hermana menor por un año desprevenida en su boca se formo una sonrisa maliciosa y grito:

-"¡Cassy!"-

La chica dio tal vote, que el peine salió despedido por la ventana que se encontraba abierta en ese momento, se escucho un grito de dolor y un: ¡Niñas! Se volvió con los ojos echando chispas hacia su hermana mayor, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo riendo a carcajadas y le espeto gritando:

-"¡Idiota, Victoria!"-

La muchacha siguió carcajeándose en el suelo a mandíbula suelta y Cassy, enojada como estaba, le aventó un cojín de su cama, lo cual ocasiono que riera con más fuerza. A Cassy se le pasó el enfado y también empezó a reír. Rieron hasta que el chiste perdió la gracia y luego les entro un ataque de risa tonta…

-"Son muy bobas, ¿Sabían?"- Elizabeth o como sus hermanas le llamaban: Lissie, entro a la habitación explotando una pompa de chicle. Tenía el pelo negro tomado en una coleta, con algunos mechones rizados escapando por ahí y sonreía con altanería. Podía ser una chica muy cruel cuando lo deseaba, vengativa, adicta a las peleas, y a los castigos, como siempre decía Cassy, pero con quienes quería, amaba y apreciaba, sacaba sus instintos leones y no dejaba que se les descolocara un solo pelo. Tenia la misma edad que Victoria y es que eran gemelas, pero Lissie, rebelde como era, decidió pintárselo para así evitar que la confundieran con su hermana, pero con mas de dos palabras ya sabias cual era cual.

-"Mama dice que tenemos que estar listas en 5"- Les informo con tranquilidad. Masticando el chicle con la boca ligeramente abierta, sus finos y rojos labios crearon una pompa de chicle dentro de otra y al tratar de hacer una tercera estas se reventaron.

La mención de la madre de las tres logro que Cassy arrugara el ceño con molestia y musitara indignada:

-"Me amenazo con quemar Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte si no me peinaba…"-

-"Bueno… "- Empezó Victoria vacilante después de un tenso silencio, Cassy podía ser la mas pequeña, pero era la mas agresiva y tenia lo que ellas denominaban: El gen Weasley y Evans. Aunque claro, no llevaban ni una gota de esa sangre, pasa su lamento. –"Mañana es tu cumpleaños, dudo que pueda quemarlos…"-

-"Si, además tenemos dos."- Corroboro Lissie con simpleza, volviendo a crear una pompa de chicle.

-"El autografiado"-

Las dos hermanas restantes abrieron mucho los ojos y luego se pusieron a chillar como desesperadas unos dos minutos, después empezaron una discusión sobre si Snape era mejor que James cuando Victoria grito que su madre era a veces tan molesta como Snape…

Y así siguieron y siguieron hasta que una luz blanca las envolvió y gritaron al mismo tiempo antes de desvanecerse en el aire…

-"Queridos alumnos, hoy, denuevo, voy a aburrirlos con la charla de un viejo antes de que puedan desayunar…"- Albus Dumbledore estaba inquieto, le había avisado a la profesora McGonagall que no se llevara el sombrero hasta que el le indicara. La carta había sido clara y tenia que cumplir las cosas al pie de la letra si no quería que todo saliera mal. Faltaban cinco minutos, ya pronto llegarían… -"Hoy…"- Dijo haciendo pausas para lograr un mayor efecto y miro con los ojos brillantes a los Merodeadores, que ahora se encontraban jugando con la comida y medio atentos al discurso del director. –"Vamos a recibir a tres nuevas estudiantes de intercambio, espero que las traten con respeto."-

Dumbledore apenas había terminado de decir la ultima palabra cuando en el techo de Hogwarts, justo delante de su pódium, cayeron tres chicas. Las tres tenían las claras señales de estar enfurañadas…

-"Maldito sea Snape…" –Murmuro con molestia Victoria, aunque su susurro se expandio por todo el comedor y todos los ojos del Gran Comedor se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Slythering, donde un chico de apenas doce años, con pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda miraba con ojos muy abiertos hacia Victoria…

-"Cierra el pico, Vic"- Le respondio hastiada Lissie. –". Que si James no…"

Los merodeadores abrieron mas grandes los ojos y todos los ojos se centraron ahora en James Potter, que en la mesa de Gryffindor no le quito el ojo de encima a Lissie.

-"Callense las dos…"- Las callo la Cassy –"Maldito señor Merlin, me duele hasta la media espalda…"-

-"¡CALLATE!"- Gritaron las gemelas molestas. Cassy se hizo chiquita en su lugar…

-"Señoritas, bienvenidas a Hogwarts"- Dijo Dumbledore alzando las manos. Las tres chicas abrieron los ojos bien grandes miraron alrededor y chillaron:

-"HOGWARTS"-

Se habanicaban furiosamente las unas a las otras con las manos.

-"¡Dumbledore!"- Chillaron denuevo… Callaron un momento y luego gritaron. –"¿Dumbledore?"-

-"Chicas"- Dijo el director alzando las manos, todos en el gran comedor tenían caras de "WTF" –"Duespues responderé sus preguntas… Ahora, profesora McGonagall…"

La Profesora se levando y coloco y taburete de madera justo enfrente de donde estaba las chicas. Abrio un pergamino y dijo con voz clara y firme:

-"Cassandra Daniela Black"-

-¿Y…yo?- Pregunto sorprendida

-"Si, usted señorita Black. Ahora porfavor pase a colocarse el sombrero

Cassy aun presa del miedo y del asombro se sento en el taburete.

-"Mmm… difícil difícil….- Murmuro el sombrero

-Ni siquiera soy una bruja, le contesto

-Claro que si… Ahora… Hay valor…"

Victoria y Lissie se miraban y luego miraban a su hermana pequeña, que parecía discutir con el sombrero, gesticulaba graciosamente asiendo gestos con las manos y el sombrero asentia.

-"Siempre fue muy expresiva"- Dijo Victoria con un deje de estupefacción en la voz… No podía creer que su hermana estaba chismeando con el sombrero seleccionador…

-"Gryffindor"- Grito el sombrero.

Cassy se lo quito, lo coloco tranquilamente en el taburete y se fue hacia su nueva casa irradiando felicidad, debes en cuando murmuraba: Si, aja, sii. Sus hermanas simplemente se miraron con increubilidad y todo el Gran Comedor, incluido los merodeadores, la vieron sentarse sola en la esquina mas alejada, con una sonrisa de suficiencia…

-"Elizabeth Black"- Volvió a decir la profesora McGonagall una vez que se recupero de la estupefacción inicial

Lissie rodo los ojos ante el nombre y se acercó al sombrero. Se sentó y se lo coloco.

-"Apurate por favor, odio todos los malditos ojos pegados a mi"- Le pidió al sombrero

-"Lo se"-

Lissie rodo los ojos.

-Hay valor… astucia… ¿Dónde te pondré?-

Lissie se encogió de hombros

-"Realmente importa…."-

-"Eres Black"-

-"Soy Muggle"

-"No"-

Victoria observo a su hermana gemela, tenia los labios juntos en una misma línea, como cuando se enoja o no encontraba replica para algo. Si ella conocía bien a su hermana pronto saltaría gritándole improperios al sombrero como una posesa. Al parecer el sombrero seleccionador entendio eso y grito rápidamente:

-"¡Slytering¡"-

En la casa mas cercana a la gran puerta que estaba al final del Gran Comedor empezaron a oírse los aplausos, hasta que…

-"¡Te mato!"- Grito con furia Lissie, lanzándose hacia el sombrero.

La Profesora McGonagall y todo el Gran Comedor abrieron mucho los ojos, la casa de Slythering estaba indignada. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera alejar al Sombrero del peligro, Lissie lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a jalarlo con fuerza. Luego se lo puso y gesticulaba graciosamente con las manos. Al final, el sombrero derrotado grito:

-"Gryffindor"-

Todos en el comedor abrieron grandes los ojos… El sombrero seleccionador jamas había cambiado de casa a alguien.

Lissie sonrio con suficiencia a su hermana, que se limito a rodar los ojos con divercion y grito:

-"¡Me debes 3 galeone"-

-"Si, si, si. Ya vete a sentar, hiciste demasiado show"-

Lissie le saco la lengua a Victoria y salio con la cabeza en alto para sentarse con su hermana pequeña.

-"Victoria Black"- Incluso a la profesora McGonagall le temblo un poco la voz.

Victoria fue tranquilamente hacia el sombrero seleccionador que nada mas tocar su cabeza grito:

-"Gryffindor"-

Nadie supo porque, pero a todos les dio la impresión de que no quería pelear mas…

Victoria sonrio al Gran Comedor e hizo una reverencia. Entonces, todos en la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudieron, pero nadie mas fuerte que Cassy y Lissie. Sonriendo, la castaña fue a sentarse con ellas.

Dumbledore se paro y grito:

-"Bienvenidas señoritas Black, después de la comida pasen a mi despacho, ya saben cual es la contraseña"- Le giño un ojo y las hermanas Black empezaron a reir escandalosamente. Todos tenían cara de: WTF –"Y ahora, que empieze el banquete"- Dio una palmada y las cuatro mesas se llenaron de comida. Todos saltaron sobre el plato, exepto las hermanas, que se pusieron a chismorear con veces, tomar algún dulce, fruta o bebida.

-"¿Qué crees que dira Dumbledore?"- Pregunto Lissie

-Pues no se, capaz y nos dice que somos brujas y que Olivander esta listo para darnos nuestras varitas-

Las tres hermanas se largaron a reir, y cuando se calmaron empezaron a comer tranquilamente, cada una metida en sus propios pensmientos.

-"Oye, tu"- Las tre hermanas alzaron la vista rápidamente y se encontraron con un apuesto niño de doce años.

-"¿Si… Sirius Black?"- Pregunto estupefacta Cassy, sus hermanas le golpearon por debajo de la mesa y gritaron:

-¡Cassy!-

-Lo siento…

-A veces puedes ser tan…-Empezo Victoria

-Molesta- Termino Lissie

-Oh, callense….

-Esto… Chicas

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-

-Agresivas- Murmuro por lo bajo el moreno. Alzo la vista y las encontro mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Sirius tomo aire y musito:

-Se quienes sois

_Chicos, espero que les haya gustado la historia, cuando pueda le continuo, besos._

_Destello_


End file.
